Summer
by Matryosha
Summary: Seharusnya Sakura menunggu kakaknya yang berjanji bertemu dengannya sedari tadi, tapi kenapa matanya tak bisa lepas dari pemuda onix yang berada di kafe yang sama dengannya?/"...dasar kakak dan temannya sama bodohnya!"/ AU, OOC, typo, etc!


Lamat-lamat berjalan di trotoar pusat kota yang panas, Sakura menghentikan langkahnya. Pandangannya menumpuk pada sebuah kafe, dan seperti memenangkan perdebatan dengan dirinya sendiri, ia menggangguk.

Sakura masuk ke kafe itu. Dengan spontannya mulai membayangkan betapa segarnya jika ia memesan segelas _lemon punch _bersama mangkuk penuh salad buah segar atau...

Seorang pria tampan bersurai hitam?

"Ti—tidak! Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh, Sakura-_baka_!"

"...Anoo, Nona? Anda tidak apa-apa?"

_Well, _musim panas memang kadang membuat orang salah fokus.

* * *

.

.

.

**Summer**

.

A Naruto Fanfiction

.

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, gaje, flat storyline, etc!

.

Enjoy

.

.

.

* * *

Meski kini keadaannya sama persis dengan bayangannya—bagian _lemon punch _dan salad buah segarnya, tentu saja—tapi entah mengapa manik emerald itu tidak bisa tidak menengok ke arah yang seharusnya tidak termasuk dalam jangkauan pandangnya.

Yah, memang pemandangan seorang pemuda tampan dengan sorot mata sedingin _ice cube _mampu meluluhkan hati sejuta kaum Hawa tanpa ia perlu bicara. Apalagi kalau dia duduk sendirian dengan bertumpu sebelah tangannya, sementara tangannya yang lain sibuk membolak-balik halaman buku setebal kamus bahasa yang biasanya Sakura jadikan pengganti bantal.

"Duh."

Sakura menepuk dahi secara mental tatkala mendapati dirinya sendiri yang mulai melamun aneh-aneh. "Pokoknya ini salah Sasori-_nii _yang membuatku menunggunya selama sejam di trotoar sepanas itu!" gumamnya kembali pada dirinya sendiri. Dilahapnya sepotong buah sembari kembali mengedarkan pandangannya—kali ini Sakura menjamin ia takkan keluar dari jangkauan pandangnya lagi, mengamati bagaimana teriknya musim panas Konoha melalui jendela lebar kafe.

Ini kali pertamanya ia mengalami musim panas di kota lain, dan itu pun karena dirinya sendiri yang menginginkan sebuah liburan. 'Sekalian menjenguk Kakak', katanya pada kedua orangtuanya dua hari yang lalu.

Memang Sasori memutuskan berkuliah di kota itu, tapi alasan itu justru yang paling terakhir ia lakukan; bukan hanya karena malas, tapi juga tidak tahan dengan wajah datar sang Kakak yang justru membuat Sakura dipanggil 'ibu muda' oleh salah satu kasir di pertokoan tempo hari saat mereka memutuskan memasak di apartemen Sasori. Enak saja! Memangnya dia dan Sasori terlihat seperti ibu-anak, huh?

Tapi...

Jika saja wajah datar sang kakak seperti pemuda bersurai hitam yang _stay cool _walau sudah digodai beberapa _waitress _dan pengunjung wanita lain itu, mungkin Sakura mau.

Mata Sakura mengerjap tak percaya dengan pemikiran ganjennya sendiri.

'Dasar aku mesum!' batin Sakura kembali merutuki matanya yang entah bagaimana tidak ingin lepas dari sosok satu itu. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak bersalah, kenapa pula dia harus menyambung-nyambungkannya dengan Sasori?

Tuh, kan! Sakura mulai melamun lagi!

Menghela nafas pasrah, akhirnya Sakura menyerah dengan anggota badan anehnya hari ini. Ia tak ingin seperti _stalker _yang membantah kelakuannya sendiri. Toh juga, banyak pengunjung seperti dirinya yang sudah sejak tadi memperlihatkan minatnya terang-terangan pada si pria.

Teringat padanya sekilas lalu, bahwa pemuda itu kelihatannya sudah datang begitu lama—Sakura melihat buku yang ia pegang sudah tertangkup setengahnya, dan jus tomat yang terlihat sekali sudah diganti dengan gelas baru. Menandakan bahwa dia sudah menghabiskan segelas dan kembali memesan menu yang sama (atau _waitress _baik hati disitu yang memberikan bonus untuknya? Entahlah).

Bagaimana bisa pemuda itu berkonsentrasi pada bacaannya di hari sepanas ini, yang bahkan Sakura saja jadi malas memakan salad buahnya? Apalagi dengan sorot mata aneh pengunjung lain di sekitarnya.

Teringat sendiri dengan urusannya, Sakura menengok jam tangan; sudah lewat sejam sejak jam janjiannya dengan Sasori, dan bahkan kakak selisih dua tahunnya itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan muncul.

'Apa Kakak lupa?' adalah satu-satunya yang dapat dipikirkan Sakura saat itu.

Ia tak suka sebenarnya dengan kebiasaan buruk Sasori sejak dulu, entah memang dia terlahir pikun dari sananya atau dia mengkhususkan diri melupakan janji yang dia buat sendiri dengan Sakura?

Ah, yang mana juga, tidak ada bedanya. Kakaknya tidak datang di hari janjian mereka, Sakura kegerahan, dan ia malah terjebak dalam analisis-asumsi-opini sepihak dengan seorang pemuda emo tampan yang jaraknya kurang dari tiga meter di timur tempat duduknya.

"Yah, mau apalagi..." gumaman pasrah kali ini mengalun pelan dari bibir mungilnya, diikuti gerakan ia mengambil ponselnya dan mulai membuka situs lewat layanan internet. Seingatnya, ia membaca sebuah artikel tadi malam, berisi tempat wisata Konoha yang cocok dikunjungi musim panas begini. Seperti kolam renang, atau air terjun, atau danau, atau taman...

Atau mungkin Sakura akan menghabiskan salad buah dan _lemon punch_-nya dulu sebelum menentukan arah tujuan berikutnya.

Mengedik pada dirinya sendiri untuk entah keberapa kalinya hari itu, Sakura menoleh pada seorang _waitress waitress _tak jauh darinya, bermaksud meminta bon dan membayar di tempat. Belum sempat memanggil _waitress_, ia tersadar mengenai absennya si pemuda onix yang ternyata sudah beringsut dari kursinya, entah kapan. Mungkin saat Sakura sibuk dengan ponselnya tadi—oh ya, bonnya!

"Permisi. Saya mau minta bonnya."

"Oh?" sejenak _waitress _itu terlihat bingung dan menoleh ke arah tempat si pemuda tadi duduk, yang sekarang tengah diberesi seorang rekannya, "tapi bon Anda sudah dibayar oleh Tuan yang duduk di sana tadi, Nona."

...eh?

"O-oh?"

Siapa?

"Lalu, pemuda tadi juga menitipkan surat untuk Anda, tunggu sebentar—oi, Naruto! Dimana kertas kecil tadi?—nah, ini dia," sembari melakukan beberapa gerakan menggaruk pipinya sendiri, memanggil rekannya, dan menyerahkan secarik kertas kecil, _waitress _periang itu segera pergi.

Menyisakan Sakura dengan seonggok pertanyaan dan sebuah ekspresi abstrak di wajahnya.

Masih dengan melanjutkan analisis-asumsi-opini yang kali ini topiknya 'siapa dan apa hubunganku dengan pemuda tadi', jemari rampingnya membuka lipatan kertas kecil bernama 'surat' yang diserahkan barusan padanya, kemudian menemukan sebaris kalimat yang sekarang ia tahu kenapa bisa membuat Sasori 'melupakan' janji dengannya.

.

.

.

_Sudah kuduga adik Sasori tidak seaneh kakaknya._

_-Uchiha Sasuke-_

_N.B: kutunggu di taman kota sekarang._

.

.

.

"...kakak dan temannya sama saja bodohnya!"

"Anoo...Nona? Anda tidak apa-apa?"

* * *

.

.

.

—**END—**

.

.

.

* * *

**A/N: **

Masih dikarenakan _writer block_ yang kejam, author bingung nyari judul...

_Anyway_, terima kasih yang sudah sudi membaca cerita nggak jelas berjudul 'The Right to be Happy'... cerita itu dibuat waktu suhu badan author 39 derajat, jadi yah... /melipir

Siklus hidup author sepertinya berkisar pada _WB-fluffy-WB-cerita gaje-WB-Fluffy_ orz tapi terima kasih atas segala follow dan favorit kalian! Terima kasih banyaaakkkkk! *peluk satu-satu*

_At least,_ terima kasih sudah membaca! _Thank you for reading!_


End file.
